


A Mix of Chaos and Art

by Karios



Category: Baywatch (TV)
Genre: Body Paint, Established Relationship, Multi, Painting, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios
Summary: Craig and Eddie are not good models. Fortunately, Gina doesn't need them to be.
Relationships: Eddie Kramer/Craig Pomeroy/Gina Pomeroy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Holly Poly 2019





	A Mix of Chaos and Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phnelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phnelt/gifts).



> Phnelt, I am not sure who had more fun here, the characters or me, but I thank you on behalf of all of us for this prompt.
> 
> Title is a lyric from Dermot Kennedy's Outnumbered.
> 
> Thank you to silverr for the beta. You're the best!

The three of them had been together about a month when Gina woke both Eddie and Craig with kisses one morning and suggested they meet her in the main room. “Preferably naked,” she added. Then she went around locking all the doors and windows so they wouldn't be interrupted. After that she literally turned up the heat.

Eddie and Craig had looked a little disappointed to see the canvas set up and her brushes at the ready, which wasn't quite the reaction she was going for. Her morning, however, was markedly improved by ordering Craig and Eddie about with all of their assets on display. She needed to do this more often.

“You're gonna paint us?” Eddie asked, a half smile on his face.

“Yes.” Gina hesitated. “Well, that's the idea. Unless you don't want me to?”

“Have you ever done this before?” Eddie asked, amused and curious.

“Yes,” Gina said.

“No,” Craig said quickly. Which was, in Gina's opinion, grossly unfair. Some part of Craig inspired everything she'd ever painted from the moment they'd fallen in love. Just last week, she incorporated the texture of his hair into a field.

She hadn't asked him to pose like this in years, true, but that was only because he was impatient. So Gina pointed that out. “I’d paint you more often, but you hate standing still.”

“It's hot in here. Did you turn up the thermostat? Do you know much extra electricity costs?” Craig replied.

Eddie shot Craig a look. “Okay, I know I don't have as much experience with dads, but I have watched tv and that was a Dad Line, if there's ever been one.”

Gina cackled from her place behind the canvas. “Eddie's right!” She shouldn't laugh at him but she knew that tone. He was picking a fight to avoid dealing with his actual feelings.

“I don't have to put up with this. I have briefs to work on.” Craig took a handful of steps toward his home office, before remembering he was very much not dressed and groaned.

“ _I_ don't have anything to do today,” Eddie said. “I'll pose for you. Though if Craig's planning to practice law like that, I'm suddenly more interested in legal work than before.”

“Thank you, Eddie, but no. I wanted this to be about all three of us.” She made a circular motion in the air, encompassing each of them. “If Craig doesn't want to, then that's that.” She stopped mixing flesh tones and started capping paint tubes.

Eddie crossed over to Craig, cupping his boyfriend's jaw in his hands. “You sure there isn't anything we can do to persuade you to stay?” Eddie planted a lengthy kiss on Craig's mouth, running his tongue along Craig's lower lip until he relented, melting into the kiss.

“Mmm.” Craig was back to smiling as he pulled away. “That's one hell of a starting point.”

“Good. Because there's more where that came from. C'mon, it'll be fun.”

Gina threw him her best puppy-eyed stare, and was pleased to see Eddie do the same. Craig sighed. “Okay, Okay. I'm in. Show me how to stand.”

“Yes!” Gina clapped in victory, and then moved out from behind the canvas to position each of her subjects. She took her time with this, putting her hands in various places she never would on another model. Could anyone blame her for wanting to not only look but touch? Fortunately, neither of her subjects seemed to mind this part much.

In the end, she left them standing there more or less naturally, angled slightly toward each other. The pose was far from an artistic challenge, but she didn't want them straining themselves. If all went as promised, she most certainly had plans for them later.

* * *

It went exactly as Gina thought it would, which is to say it went terribly. Or, it would have gone terribly, if Gina had needed models who stayed where she put them.

Craig and Eddie started fidgeting almost immediately, shifting out of pose or turning to look at other things. Gina gave up on even the pretense of asking them to stop moving around after her third try. She didn't really care whether they moved, so long as they were having fun and let her finish.

She was about a quarter of the way done when Eddie asked if she had a color she wasn't using. She tossed him a tube of magenta underhand without looking, and when she glanced up a dozen or so brushstrokes later, she found Eddie smearing the paint along the grooves in Craig’s abs. Biting down on her lower lip to stifle the moan at how hot of an image that was, she also made a mental note to buy actual body paint for their bedroom.

“Two can play at this game,” declared Craig, darting over to grab a tube of sap green from her easel and starting what appeared to be a hyper competitive game of five-by-five tic-tac-toe on Eddie's chest. Beyond how ridiculous it was to over complicate a children's game, the lines were bound to run, so it was doomed from the beginning. Gina couldn't pay attention and paint simultaneously, which was the first time she had ever really felt she sacrificed for her art. However, Eddie must have lost, or been losing, because she looked up and found Craig groaning out the word cheater, and Eddie's hands were well...

“Craig's really not going to want paint anywhere his shorts normally cover,” Gina informed them mildly because she was sure by now that they were actively trying to distract her and she refused to rise to the bait. “Now go take a shower, both of you, so I have some hope of finishing. Go!” she repeated, pointing at the door.

“Now who sounds like a parent,” Craig teased as he headed for the bathroom.

Eddie hung back. “You’re sure you want us lathering up without you?”

Gina smiled over top of the canvas at him. “Just save some of that energy for me later.”

“Roger that.” Eddie left to join Craig.

* * *

By the time Eddie and Craig emerged from the bathroom. Gina had not only finished but packed up her supplies. She turned the easel to face them. “Damn.” Eddie whistled. “We look good.”

“We do, but you're not in it. You have to be in it,” Craig said and Eddie nodded in agreement.

“Okay, I'll paint myself in. Where should I hang it?”

Craig immediately and predictably frowned. “Nowhere. You’re not hanging a nude picture of us up anyplace.”

“Fine, spoilsport.” Gina stuck her tongue out at him. “I'll add both myself and put shorts on both of you, though I declare that the latter is a crime against art.”

Craig kissed her. “My modesty thanks you.”

“One more request,” Eddie said, and they both turned to look at him. “Craig really needs a shirt and tie, complete his lawguard look.” Eddie grinned.

Craig scrubbed a hand over his face. “You’re never gonna let me live that down, are you?”

“Never,” Gina promised.

At the same time, Eddie said, “Not in a million years.”


End file.
